Come Home To Me
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Holiday gift fic for DaystarsMom, now beta'd. In which Yozak is in the shower. Do you really need a better reason?


Disclaimer: Not mine

_**Come Home to Me**_

by _Sayo _for_ DaystarsMom_

The end of the year was always the hardest for one Yozak Grier. The mess halls of Castle Blood Pledge were vacant of the rowdy bunch he usually took his mead and meals with, as the kid on the throne always sent them all home to their families on holiday. The boy king believed that even the most hardened of Shin Makoku's enemies surely would not choose to attack them, not when they could also be welcoming the New Year with the ones they loved. Really, the Maou was too trusting. Then again, thought the red-haired spy, should anything or anyone threaten to disturb the merry aura of celebration surrounding Shin Makoku this time of year, twenty-one-year-old King Regnant Yuuri would send them all home totally whipped, if the King Consort Wolfram didn't get to them first and roasted them alive.

Yozak had been hoping to be sent to somewhere far away – preferably somewhere warm and crowded unlike this empty common room, warmed only by fires lit at regular intervals by thoughtful apprentice maids who were fans of his. The King had insisted that Yozak take a break for the holidays, and as it had been almost a hundred years since Yozak actually took a vacation of any sort, he was at a loss about how it was done. He tried telling His Majesty so but Yuuri, thinking he was doing the older guy a favor, stood his royal ground.

"I can't do this," Yozak said to nobody. All he knew was that he had to do something; talk to somebody – anybody. And since the Royals were upstairs having a private family dinner safe in the protection of the sovereign king, the redheaded Scout First Class decided it might not be such a bad idea to have a night out on the town.

First order of business was to wash off the grime and dirt of the day he'd accumulated at practice. He got his best ideas in the common baths anyway.

The soldiers' bath had three entrances: the first was from the practice grounds, the second from the mess, and the last from the barracks. The shower room had five hundred stainless steel showerheads but no partitions, so that Yozak felt rather strange having the enormous room to himself. He did not believe in phantoms though, and just stripped his clothes quietly, intending to make the most of the silence to plan his evening.

After having stripped off his clothes, Yozak took a moment to glance at himself in one of the full-length mirrors. He surveyed his form objectively, being careful to look for any scrapes, scratches and marks to take to Giesela the next opportunity possible. A spy must never have any distinguishable marks if he is to be successful, after all. That, and Yozak also just really liked to look at himself in the buff. It was a little naughty, he knew, but no one had to know.

Yozak grinned at his well-built physique, rightly proud of his beautiful form. He had bright blue eyes and liked them genuinely, as they were a gift from his father, as was his bright orange hair. Yozak let his gaze stray down to his pectorals, firm and with rosy pink nipples now hardened in the cold of the room. Next he glanced down at his abdominals, and he frowned slightly at how too-sculpted they were. They made his midriff outfits look unbecoming on him. Yozak made a mental note to have Anisinna devise a make-up to make his stomach look like that of a young Sveleran belly dancer.

Hipbones, check. Sexy, if he may say so himself. And the fine dark orange hairs that gently peppered the way down from his navel… they always gave a hint on of the delight located down south.

Yozak blushed a bit as he considered his own length. His mother had taught him modesty from a young age, and she had schooled him well. Yozak decided he was okay in that department – more than okay, really – and, satisfied that there were no telltale body marks, he stepped away from the pants he'd shimmied out of and headed for the showers.

Feeling a little extravagant, Yozak decided to take a rose-scented soap from the store and a lavender-scented oil from his own bathroom locker in the dressing room, if one can could call an open shelf that. The shower room and the locker room had no doors or even curtains, and the shelves were all uncovered to prevent the discreet storage of weapons. Defectors, traitors and foreign spies were also easiest caught this way, as every soldier absolutely had to use the showers. Attendance was ensured by a ledger situated near the toiletry store, which Yozak now signed.

Yozak's signature was different every time but today, he chose to sign as "Conrart, Lord Weller :D". The Baths Master would then know it was him. Deciding to take his joke a step further, Yozak decided to drawdrew little hearts all around the name. That would give the boys something to talk about.

The very hot water fell in a soothing rain upon his skin. For a long moment, the redheaded undercover agent was loath to lift a finger to scrub himself and just watched the water attempt to permeate him. After a few minutes, he finally picked up the soap and slowly but thoroughly lathered himself. He washed every inch of himself – his face, behind his ears, his chest, and then got a clean washcloth to reach everything else before rinsing the whole lot off.

"Ah… squeaky!" He he said to himself, remarking about the cleanliness of his skin. Now for the oil.

Seeing as there was no one else in the room, Yozak took the stool Conrart usually sat on and put his foot on it to make it easier for him to apply the oil from his foot and up his thigh. He put the oil on in studied, methodical motions making sure every bit was covered and then, making another little joke, he spanked his own bum and laughed at the crisp sound that ensued.

"Okay, other leg!" he then said before he made the switch, and did the same thing to his other foot, leg, and then thigh.

He then sat on the stool and took a moment to adjust himself. Conrart's seat was made of sturdy wood but had an ivory cover and after the heat of the showers, the sudden cold made a certain part of Yozak rather… uncomfortable. Yozak peered at himself down there and saw his organ twitch. Could he? And on Conrart's stool too? Conrart sat here. On his naked bum. Oh gods…

Before Yozak knew it, his palm hand was already on his member, palming it and stroking it. He closed his eyes and imagined his Captain doing that to him, carefully rubbing him to hardness. Yozak's eyes snapped open and remembered the oil. How convenient, he muttered to himself. Then again, he'd always prided himself on his ever-readiness. He closed his eyes again.

"That's it, Yozak…" he could almost hear his Captain say. "Give it all to me," With his other hand, Yozak cupped his own balls and rubbed them before his finger went past them and started circling his entrance. He bit his lip as he penetrated himself with one finger and then another, moving in and out slowly, pretending all the while it was Conrart's hands, Conrart's fingers, Conrart's _tongue._

Yozak came with a shout a few moments later and his cum splattered all over Conrart's seat. There was so much. Another idea struck him. It was Conrart's seat. If Conrart had done on this stool the same thing he'd just done…

In seconds Yozak was all over the stool, licking off his own come. In the back of his mind he fancied that his seed mixed with Conrart's, and he was greedy for every drop of it, for the faintest taste of his master…

_Master_? When did he start thinking of Conrart that way? Really, it did not matter.

By this time, Yozak was already on his knees in front of the stool, resting his forehead upon the seat. It was warm from his body heat. He pressed his cheek upon it and then let his arms hug its four legs, his weight upon his knees, his ass up in the air. Yozak was about to slide his arm between his legs and start finger-fucking himself when all of a sudden the familiar weight, girth, and heat of the one he'd been dreaming of did the job he was looking to do.

"Yozak!" Conrart cried as he rammed and rammed and rammed wildly into his friend and lover, not caring anymore that he hadn't prepared him. The brunet had come down to the baths to prepare for a night out on the town and was going to ask Yozak out, and was treated to the live show of a lifetime.

It was decided. They were definitely staying in.


End file.
